Love at Sea
by Soffie101
Summary: After Baily Picket leaves the S.S. Tipton to help with a crisis on her family's farm, what will happen to Cody? Will he find love while Bailey is gone? Annabelle Brookes, a new student, finds her way into Cody's heart in this story. Zack? Well...
1. Chapter 1

Don't get the wrong idea. Sure, the Zack and Cody series is good but that's not why I did this. My friend _(Doesn't want her name on the internet) is a freak about this show and has been begging me to do a fan fiction about it. So here you go…

With Annabelle and her faults, they'll come out later.

So Annabelle is my friend's character that she made up for the series. She doesn't belong to me and neither does the series, no duh...

Uh if there are no spaces before paraghraphs or what ever, it's because they were broken. XD No, not broken but you know what I mean.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter one

Cody's point of view.

Uh, it was terrible. All of this work because of my outrageous brother. Why did he just have to max out his card, not to mention mine? Well I needed to get used to work anyways. So here I am, at seven seas high on the S.S. Tipton. I enjoyed it at least. Sad thing was my girlfriend, Bailey, was needed back on her farm with her family. She had just checked off of the boat. I was keeping in touch with her though.

"Hey Cody!" someone yelled. Oh for the love of god. I turned around to see Zack with his usual cheesy grin.

"What is it, Zack?" I asked, obviously annoyed. He gave an even bigger smile. I didn't even know it was possible for his smile to get any bigger…

"Some girl checked in from Canada. She's pretty, bet you could snag her." he said, nudging my side with his elbow. I pushed him away from me.

"I have a girlfriend, you know. Bailey." I said, disgusted.

"Well, seeing as she went back to Kettlecorn, you're single to me." he joked.

"Why are you trying to set me up with someone?" I asked Zack, still annoyed with him.

"You seem to be pretty depressed. You have been since Bailey left. I just think communicating with someone will cheer you up," he paused. "And I felt like bugging you." Zack finished. I threw a dirty towel at him as he walked off. I glared at him. He held no respect for me what so ever. I then felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Excuse me," the person said as I turned around. It was a girl, short brown hair with a blue streak on the side of her hair. Blue eyes and probably the same age as me. "I'm looking some someone named Cody Martin." my eyes widened. "Do you know him?" she asked me.

"I'm Cody. And you are?" I asked politely. She nodded her head.

"My name is Annabelle. Bailey Picket is a friend of mine and I'm assuming you know her." she said. Bailey? My girlfriend Bailey? Or could it be just a coincidence?

"Bailey Picket from Kettlecorn?" I asked to confirm things. Annabelle nodded.

"I had written to her about attending this school and she had mentioned she had many friends on this boat. But the name that came up in her letters the most was yours." Annabelle explained. That made things more clear.

"Hey, so you met the Canadian!" Zack said, appearing to be behind me. Not him again…

Annabelle's Point of view.

I had just arrived on the S.S. Tipton, ready to enjoy this live on the sea. I had always loved water, ever since I was little. What I really wanted though was to see my friend, Bailey Picket. We had arranged to see each other when the boat docked at the port in Canada but something came up and Bailey told me she wouldn't be there when the boat arrived into my country. Still, I decided to board the ship to see if I could find some of Bailey's friends. Get to know a little more about what she's been doing.

I saw someone in a Tipton uniform, someone who was obviously employed. I approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said as he turned around. He took a good look at me, making me slightly blush. "I'm looking some someone named Cody Martin." I said. His eyes widened. "Do you know him?"

"I'm Cody. And you are?" he asked in a tone of a gentleman's. I nodded her head in respect.

"My name is Annabelle. Bailey Picket is a friend of mine and I'm assuming you know her." I replied. Cody seemed to be slightly confused.

"Bailey Picket from Kettlecorn?" He asked as if he thought it was a coincidence.

"I had written to her about attending this school and she had mentioned she had many friends on this boat. But the name that came up in her letters the most was yours." I explained. That should have made things more clear.

"Hey, so you met the Canadian!" another mad said behind Cody. Was this Zack Martin, the twin Bailey had described in her letters? And Canadian? Yes, I was one but I didn't approach him saying 'oh look, an American' or anything. What ever. Cody looked annoyed.

"I'm Annabelle. You must be Zack." I said, trying to hide my irritation. He smiled.

"Yep, Zack's my name." he rested his arm on my shoulder. I guess he wasn't that bad… He reminded me of my brother at home. I sighed and slightly smiled.

"Zack, shouldn't you be working?" Cody said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, you want her all to yourself, eh?" Zack asked before laughing and walking away. I chuckled.

"Sorry about him." Cody said as he shook his head. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I know what siblings are like." I replied. "I have an older brother and younger sister."

"Oh, cool." he said.

"Annabelle, come on. Let's go check out our cabin." a friend of mine said behind me. I sighed.

"Okay." I said. "That's my friend, Kiara. I have to go." I said, pulling out a pencil and a scrap piece of paper from my pocket. "My cabin number is one fourty nine. You'll have to show me around the boat." I wrote down my cabin number, gave it to Cody, and then ran off, following Kiara.

Zack's Point of View (Later).

I walked over to Cody a couple hours after Annabelle left. It was probably five now.

"So you got a phone number or cabin number?" I asked, joking. I had seen Annabelle give Cody a piece of paper but I didn't know what it was.

"Either way, it's just so I can contact her to show her around." he said as he folded his last towel of the day.

"Ah so a tour of love." I bumped his side.

"Shut up." he said, throwing his folded towel at me. I threw it at the ground.

"Come on, you know you like her. Even if only slightly." I said, trying to annoy him.

"I still like Bailey, you know that." he said to me, walking off. I followed him.

"Well what ever dude but when you want to ask her out but are too shy, don't come to me." I said and walked off to the direction of my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, chapter two… Hope you enjoy.

Uh, so no duh, Brandon and Sarah are Annabelle's siblings. And has anyone noticed, in my other fan fictions(Mostly ones I've taken down), the characters are orphans or things close to that? Well I didn't choose Annabelle to be alone with her siblings. That was my friend. XD So yeah. I really want this fan fiction to be a little more short that my friend wants it but… I can stretch it. I'm thinking of adding some romance now or whatever.

Well anyways, I thought this chapter was a little choppy and not as good as the first chapter but... Yeah. I'm lazy right now.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter two

Zack's point of View.

It was raining, and pretty hard at that. Now that I thought about it, it didn't rain that much. Oh well. I starred out of my port window and sighed. At least I had the day off work, which was a good thing. And seeing as it was the weekend, there was no school today.

Cody was showing Annabelle around the boat yesterday, I think. I did see them together. I smirked. Cody liked her. Well I thought he did.

"Hey, Zack." Marcus said as he walked in our cabin, closing the door behind him. He took off his coat, which was soaking wet. Where could he be to get so wet? Oh yeah, the rain. "Who's Cody's new girlfriend?" he asked. I laughed.

"Her name's Annabelle and apparently she's 'not' in a relationship with him." I replied in between my laughter. "I doubt it will stay like that though."

"Well what about Bailey? Do you think," I cut him off.

"He still has feelings for her? Yeah, Cody says he does but that will change my friend." I said as I patted his shoulder. "Hey, when do you think it will stop raining?" I asked him to change the subject.

"Probably this afternoon. That's what Cody says and what he says usually goes." Marcus said. Of coarse Cody knew.

Zack's point of view (Later).

As Marcus said about Cody's prediction, the rain stopped and it was pretty bright. I went down to the deck of the boat, where I worked, to see if there was any activity there. My friends were all there. Marcus, Woody, London, and my stuck up brother. But when I turned around someone else was there. Annabelle was just walking down the stairs. I went to go greet her.

"Afternoon, Annabelle. My you look good today." I flirted with her. She laughed.

"Why thank you, Zackary." she joked. I chuckled. I slightly looked over at Cody, who was glaring at us.

"It's your third day here, right?" I asked her, unsure. She nodded.

"Yep and I'm feeling at home already." she replied as she smiled.

Cody's point of view.

Even though Zack had the day off of work, I didn't. Our work schedules were different, sadly. I sighed. I wasn't enjoying my job. Suddenly, I heard a distant laughter. I looked over towards the stairs. It was Zack and Annabelle. Annabelle was laughing. Zack must have been flirting with her. I glared at him, giving him a very cold look and then continued with my folding.

"Hey, towel boy, pass me a clean towel!" someone shouted. I picked up a towel and looked to who asked for it. Zack. Of coarse it was him. I walked over and threw it at him once I got in range. "Hey!" he yelled, angrily. "I asked for it for Annabelle!" both Annabelle and I looked confused. She wasn't wet in any way. Zack, then, pushed Annabelle in a puddle that was left by the rain. I looked disgusted at him before I helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked her, Zack handing her the towel.

"I'm fine, it's just water." she said. Why would Zack do that? "I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and get changed though." Annabelle started to walk but I noticed her slightly limping. Thinking about it more, because if happened pretty fast, I didn't pay much attention but I thought I heard a crack of some sort.

"I'll help you," I said quickly.

"Its fine, I can do it by… Myself…?" she insisted, a little confused and disgusted it seemed, before walking away. I guess I phrased that wrong, just meaning to walk her to her cabin. I watched her walk away, concerned before yelling at Zack.

"Why did you do something like that?" I shouted.

"To see what you'd do. I didn't mean to hurt her or anything." he said, shrugging. I trudged away from him. Disrespectful, stupid, and just plain weird. The worst combination of a person.

"Hey Cody." said Woody, behind me. "Who was that girl?" he asked. I forgot she didn't know nay of our friends for a moment.

"Her name's Annabelle." I firmly said, trying to avoid a conversation.

Annabelle's point of view (later).

My ankle was a little sore but it wasn't that serious. I sat down on my bed, thinking if I should go back down to the deck. 'I'll help you' Cody's phrase rang in my head. I didn't know what he officially meant at first. I was such an idiot. Of course he meant helping me back to my cabin. Well it was over. I heard the door open.

"Hey Annabelle." Kiara, my roommate, said walking in.

"Hi Kiara. What's up?" I asked her as she placed her bag on her desk.

"Nothing. I've just been meaning to ask you something." she started. I turned to face her properly as she sat on the other side of my bed. "Who's that blonde guy you've been hanging out with? I mean, the guy that showed you around and stuff." she asked.

"His name is Cody. You know, from Bailey's letters?" I replied.

"Oh. So, you interested in him?" she asked me. I smiled as if she was joking.

"No. Besides, Bailey and him are still in a relationship…" my voice faded out as I spoke. Kiara paused.

"That doesn't mean you can't like him, right?" she stated. I looked up at her. "You can still be loyal to Bailey but secretly like Cody at the same time. Besides, in time Bailey might contact Cody, saying she can't date him anymore." I giggled.

"That's highly unlikely." I assured her. Kiara shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. What I recommend it to not lock yourself in here. You always do that at home, lock yourself in your house with your siblings."

"Well I have to take care of my sister. If I was gone, and seeing as how Brandon always wanders off at the least expected times, Sarah would be alone!" I snapped at her.

"Hey don't get all cranky. It's not like it's my fault your mom died and your father want's nothing to do with you!" she yelled back. My heart cringed as I felt my eyes starting to sting. An awkward silence lasted a couple moments. "S-sorry." she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…" I said, feeling guilty. Brandon, my older brother, had always said I had a bad habit of yelling at countless people. Another silence hushed us.

"So where's Sarah now?" she silently asked.

"With my aunt." I answered. She sighed.

"Well I hope she's doing alright…" I nodded, agreeing with Kiara.


	3. Chapter 3

Uh, so here's chapter three…

My friend told me about this 'event' that would happen so I wanted to do it. I thought I'd put it later in the story but I had to publish it now… X3

Uh yeah, so Cody must be feeling SOMETHING now.

In the first chapter, it was Anna's first day. In the second day, it was her third. Now, it was her fourteenth day on the ship. Weird timing, huh? XD So yeah, I'm happy with this chapter. And it says Zack's going with them and then he doesn't… Never mind that… XD

Well I'd hate to have a roommate like Kiara... XD

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter three

Annabelle's point of view.

It was seven? Probably eight? Anyways, I was sleeping, Sunday was always a lazy day for me. My cozy slumber didn't last long after that. I heard a knock at the door, which woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for Kiara. She must have been in the bathroom so I walked over to the door. I opened it, still drowsy to see Cody. I blushed a little, seeing as I still had my pyjamas on.

"Hey, Annabelle." he said, greeting me in a cheery voice.

"Hi. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you, Cody." he looked at me, a little confused.

"What do you mean? We agreed that we were going to town today, seeing as we've docked for the day." he said. That's right. We've docked in Quebec, France. Thing is, I didn't remember planning something to do with Cody.

"Why are you in your pyjamas, Annabelle? You should be all dressed and in you clothes, ready for your date." Kiara joked behind me, searching through my closet finding me something to wear. I felt my jaw drop as I looked where my laptop was. It was opened, on sleep it seemed. Kiara must have gone on it and scheduled a date with Cody for me. Wait… Date? What was I thinking? More, what was Kiara thinking? This wasn't a date. Then, I did notice Cody slightly blushed when Kiara said 'date.' Did Cody think this was a date? What about Bailey though? I was confused.

"Sorry Cody. I wasn't prepared for this…" I was cut off by Kiara.

"She'll be five minutes, Cody." she said as she slammed the door and dragged me into the bathroom. On the counter laid some clothes. "Hurry up and get ready." she said, locking me in the bathroom. I tried to get out, banging at the door.

"Let me out, Kiara! Why would you set me up with someone who has a girlfriend?" I asked her through the wood surface.

"It's obvious you like him so just be happy this is happening!" she yelled. I sighed and thought. Kiara always had to have it her way. If I got dressed, she'd let me out of the bathroom but would force me to spend the day with Cody. If I refused to get dressed, she'd keep me locked in the room with nothing to do and would probably starve me. Let's see, option one or two? I'd pick option number one. I looked at the clothes. A dark purple shirt that had sleeved on the side and a spaghetti straps, and a black skirt. It looked… Goth.

"I'm not wearing this!" I yelled. Kiara opened the door, threw in a different top and locked the door again. It was the same kind of shirt, but blue. I sighed again. "Just let me choose what I'm wearing!"

"No, just wear that!" she shrieked. I covered my ears until she finished. Might as well just change.

Cody's point of view.

I was just waiting out of Annabelle and Kiara's cabin, hearing a lot of yelling. I chuckled about it. Probably five minutes latter, the door opened again. Out stepped Annabelle. Well she didn't step out; it was more like she was pushed out. "Now have fun." Kiara said before she slammed the door.

"Uh, Cody, you don't think this is a date, do you?" Annabelle asked. I laughed.

"Of coarse not. We're just going out as friends. I even invited Zack." I replied. Really, I didn't invite Zack. I just said that because I was nervous… I think…

"Okay, good. Besides, you're still dating Bailey, right?" she asked. I hesitated. "Right?" she repeated.

"Yeah, of coarse." I said, feeling as if I was lying. Technically, now, I wasn't sure. I hadn't talked to Bailey on a video link or by mail for a while. I was the last one to send her a letter but she hasn't replied to it yet so….

"Cody?" Annabelle said, trying to get my attention. Was I spacing out?

"Sorry, Annabelle. Could you repeat that?" I asked, a little embarrassed. It felt awkward to ask her that.

"I asked if you wanted to stop in that shop there." she pointed at a small store. It was filled with little souvenirs like snow globes, decorations, and key chains. Perfect, Bailey loved snow globes.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We walked in the store. Now that we were inside the building, it was much bigger than I expected, with more products too. Dream catchers, mugs, calendars, rocks with gold figure on them, and even small toys for children. It was a lot more than I thought it would be.

"Hey, Cody, look at this." Annabelle called at a table against a wall of the store. I went and looked. They were small rocks with all kinds of different looks, shapes, and sizes. I then looked at the sign that was there. "Fortune rocks." she read. The green rocks represented luck, the blue rocks represented happiness, the yellow rocks represented friendship, the orange rocks represented family, the purple rocks represented life and the red rocks represented love.

"Fascinating." I said, staring at a red stone. Unlike the others, it was shaped as a heart, Convenient, I thought.

"I think I'm going to buy this one." she said, picking up a rock. It was pink though. I looked at the sign again. There were no pink rocks on it.

"What do you think it means?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe something special." She said as she winked at me. I blushed.

Before we went to buy our items, the rocks caught my eye again. I had kept thinking about the heart shaped rock I saw earlier. Would it be foolish to buy it? But then again, Annabelle was buying one. I guess it wouldn't hurt. But for some reason, I didn't want Annabelle to see it.

"Just a second, I saw something that I think I'm going to buy." I said to Annabelle, starting to walk away.

"Okay." she said. I walked to a table beside the rocks to make it look like I was getting something like a postcard. I then, quickly grabbed the heart shaped rock and a postcard to make it look real and went back to the counter where I'd pay. Annabelle was already done, waiting.

"Sorry." I said, putting my stuff on the counter. I covered the rock with the postcard.

"Oh no, it's okay." she said. The cashier packed my stuff in a bag as I paid.

As we walked out of the store, I, secretly, took the rock out of the bag and placed it in my pocket.

Cody's point of view (later).

After spending a whole day with Annabelle, I learned so many things about her. Like her nickname her friends called her, Anna. That was pretty obvious. Her birthday, June seventeenth. Her favourite color, blue. Her favourite animal, a dog. Her favourite subjects in school, art, music, and English for literature. I learned almost everything about her, I thought.

"Hey, Cody?" she asked. I nodded, asking her to continue. "Where has Zack been?" I looked confused.

"What do you," she cut me off.

"Before we left, you said you asked Zack to come along with us." she said. I then remembered…

"_Uh, Cody, you don't think this is a date, do you?" Annabelle asked. I laughed._

"_Of coarse not. We're just going out as friends. I even invited Zack." I replied. Really, I didn't invite Zack. I just said that because I was nervous… I think…_

I thought of an answer pretty fast.

"Remember when I checked my phone?" I paused. "Zack text messaged me. He said he couldn't come."

"Oh. Well I'm sort of glad he didn't come." she said. I was glad as well…


	4. Chapter 4

Well yeah… I'm really working on this. I want to finish this so I'm really trying to get into the story quickly… That's pretty obvious.

So I thought it was pretty clever for Annabelle's name on msn. Like for the a, and then with the 83 like letters on a calculator. Oh and when it says they're 'available' it's because that's the main online status on msn. XD

Well I had fun doing this chapter.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter four

Annabelle's point of view.

"_Mom…" I silently said as I clenched her hand. She was cold and her heartbeat was slow._

"_Take care of your siblings. You're the most responsible one of them. You're their only hope…" she said, her voice fading._

"_What do you mean, mom? You're going to be okay. You're going to come home in a week." I said, my eyes were starting to sting and I was trembling._

"_So determined… Your father… Used to…" she stopped talking as her eyes lost their shine. Tears spilled from my eyes._

_I've never been able to cry since that day…_

Kiara's point of view.

Annabelle was mumbling in her sleep about her mom. She must have been dreaming about her past. Really, when Anna was telling me about her past, she said she practically lived in the hospital visiting her mother. I felt sad for her. I heard a knock at the door. I put some earrings on and answered the door. It was Zack. He pulled me out of my cabin and closed the door.

"So did Annabelle say what happened on her date? Cody refused to tell me anything." he said. I shook my head.

"No, and she's too stubborn to negotiate with either." I said, crossing my arms.

"Cody's stubborn too! These two are a perfect match." he said to me.

"I totally agree but Anna would never admit it." I stated. Zack paused for a minute.

"Well, I've got an idea." he said before leaving.

"What are you going to do?" I yelled at him but it was too late, he was already around the corner. I rolled my eyes. I wondered what could happen. The door opened.

"What are you doing out here so early, Kiara? It's six and school doesn't start until eight…" Annabelle said, pretty drowsy in my eyes.

"I was just stretching my legs," I said, not wanting to ruin anything.

Zack and I were the ones who decided to set up Annabelle and Cody. It was fun planning and cracking the password off of Annabelle's laptop. After we figured it out, it was easy to get the password of her msn, seeing as she had the option 'remember me' on. Lucky for us, Cody and her already were on the same network. All we had to do was message him and plan a date for them.

"And it's not six, it's eight." she looked at me, a little confused. "I reset your alarm clock." I said, joking. She shook her head at me and walked back in our cabin, closing the door on me. I laughed.

Zack's point of view (after school).

School was over for the day and it was time to 'launch my plan.' I approached Annabelle, who was sitting and talking with Kiara.

"I have to go and do some homework, Anna. See you." she said, winking at me before leaving to her cabin.

"So…" I started.

"Hey Zack." she said.

"Let me get to the point. Want to go out with me tomorrow?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "We're docking in Newfoundland so we might as well enjoy it there, right?" I said to her.

"… Are you asking as going out with you.. On a date?" she asked me.

"Of course." I said. She hesitated.

"I'll… Think about it. I'll message you my reply tonight." she said and walked off. I smirked. This plan was going exactly how I wanted it to go. She would, most likely, discuss it with Cody and then Cody will get jealous. And if she doesn't, I'd tell him about out 'date.'

MSN Chat Log opening.

nn83ll123 is available

KodyMartin154 is available.

Anna: Hey Cody.

Cody: Hi Annabelle, what's up?

Anna: Well… I wanted to talk to you for a bit.

Cody: Sure, what can I do for you?

Anna: Zack… Asked me out today. Do you think I should say yes?

Cody: What did you tell him before?

Anna: I said I would think it over.

Cody: Well Zack's revolting, stupid, ungrateful/disrespectful, and totally out of line but it's not my decision for you to accept his request.

Anna: I guess… It's just, I kind of like someone else but I shouldn't. Do you think going out with Zack will help me loose these feelings for that other person?

Cody: Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised.

Anna: Well… I think I'll accept. Thanks Cody. So-

MSN Chat Log closing. Conversation started at 8:51pm, ended at 12:27. Conversation saved.

Cody's (short) point of view.

Zack asked Anna out on a date? Why would he do that? In my eyes, Zack wasn't interested in her. Not romantically anyways. 'I think I'll accept.' It hurt me for some reason when I read that. It was her choice though, not mine so I didn't have any right to tell her not to say yes to Zack.

Cody's point of view (two days later).

I was folding some towels when Zack and Annabelle walked up to me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them. Zack put his arm around Annabelle.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just chilling with my girlfriend." he said. Annabelle didn't really react to his actions. I got a little angry because of Zack. Thought it could have been me but Annabelle seemed a little… Sad. She made Zack let go of her.

"We're not… Really dating." she said and ran away.

"Alright, what did you do to her now, Zack?" I asked him once Annabelle was out of sight.

"Nothing. She's just more shy now.

"You must have done something. Tell me!" I commanded.

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" he insisted. I still didn't believe him though. I was so mad. I didn't necessarily know where my rage was coming from. I needed to get it out though. Not realising it, I had clenched my fist and punched Zack. When I did notice what I had done, I felt great. I had wanted to do that for so many years. He crashed into the counter where I was folding towels and blew a punch at me. I fell over, my elbow hitting the ground. A fist fight started and went on for five minutes. I went to punch Zack once more when…

"Stop it!" someone yelled, bringing our fight to a halt. It was Annabelle. She had stopped my fist from hitting Zack. "Would you guys give it a rest?" she screamed at us. I felt guilty then. I lowered my head in shame. Zack did the same. "You guys are brothers, do you really need to fight? Just talk about it, not fight." she said as I finally felt my elbow stinging.

Annabelle was putting medicine on my elbow, which when I skimmed it, it appeared to be cut and bleeding. She then put a bandage on it. I felt a little embarrassed. I had fought right in front of her with Zack.

"What got over you?" she said as she placed the cap back on the bactine. I paused.

"I don't know." I said, lying. Annabelle placed her hand on mine. I blushed slightly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Annabelle asked me. I looked at her. "I might not be your best friend but I still would like to help." she said. "You mean a lot to me." I couldn't comment on that. We both stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Annabelle stood up and started to leave.

"You mean a lot to me too. And I worry." I said. She stopped in her footsteps for a moment. She mumbled something and left.

Annabelle's point of view.

I had just placed my bag in my cabin and was going back to the lido deck where Zack and Cody were. 'My girlfriend.' Zack's words made me feel very uncomfortable. I just didn't feel that way about him. So I went down to the lido deck and what did I see? Zack and Cody were fighting! But not the I yell, you yell fight. A fist fight. With Cody's arm bleeding while it seemed Zack… Well no serious injuries on him it looked, I just couldn't take it. I quickly got in between them, holding Cody's hand from hitting Zack.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Would you guys give it a rest?" Both Cody and Zack lowered my head in shame. "You guys are brothers, do you really need to fight? Just talk about it, not fight." I screamed.

I sprayed bactine on Cody's elbow, where he skimmed it. I then put a bandage on it. He seemed a little embarrassed though.

"What got over you?" I said as she placed the cap back on the bactine. He paused.

"I don't know." he said. The pitch of his voice was abnormal though. I placed my hand on his.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked him, concerned. He looked at me. "I might not be your best friend but I still would like to help." I said and then paused for a moment. "You mean a lot to me." We both stayed silent for a couple of minutes before I stood up and started to leave.

"You mean a lot to me too. And I worry." he said. I stopped in my footsteps for a moment.

"That means a lot to me, thank you…" I mumbled before I left.


	5. Chapter 5

So I didn't think I'd continue it this far… Well anyways, the dates are a little weird… Here they are so far. Like the first day that Annabelle's been on the S.S. Tipton.

Chapter one: First day

Chapter two: Third day

Chapter three: Fourteenth day

Chapter four: Sixteenth and eighteenth day

Chapter five(now): Twenty third day and twenty fourth

Well I was happy with this chapter. I thought it was good at the end.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter five

Annabelle's point of view.

It was my twenty third day on the S. S. Tipton, meaning I only had a week left. We would be docking back near my hometown again. Truth be told, I hadn't told anyone that Kiara and I were only staying for a month. It would be hard to leave. Over the time, I became good friends with everyone but what would I do when I got home? I'd probably never see the others ever again. And so, as usual, I walked down to the lido deck where we would always hang out.

"Hey Anna!" said Woody as I passed.

"Hey, Woody. How's it going?" I asked him.

"Nothing much." he said. A question crossed my mind. Why was he wearing a blindfold? "Never mind the blindfold. Zack's testing me." he said to me. I hesitantly nodded and then spotted Cody. He was listening to an I-pod while he worked. I giggled at his 'almost' dancing style. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Cody." I said. He didn't hear me. I smirked, coming up with an idea. I got close to his ear, quickly took out an ear bud out of his ear and yelled. "Hi, Cody!" he jumped instantly after.

"Hey, Anna." he said, still in shock. I laughed.

"Sorry, just an opportunity that was calling me." I said, grinning. He smiled.

"I think my ear drum was ripped in half." he joked. I giggled. Cody had that kind of humour but I enjoyed it.

"So how's work been today?" I asked him.

"Pretty good today but there's one thing that's been on my mind." he said. I urged him to continue. "It's almost been a month since you've been on board the ship." he finished. I tried to smile but the thought of a month going by, then me leaving, made it hard.

"Yeah." he looked at me.

"Is something wrong, Ann?" he asked me. I had never hear him call me Ann but that didn't matter. I needed to come up with an excuse. I didn't want to tell him I was leaving in a week. Not at that point, at least.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." I said quickly. He didn't believe me, it seemed. Cody placed his hand on my forehead.

"You sure? You seem a bit pale."he said. I hoped I wasn't getting sick. I couldn't afford to loose a day with Cody.

"Yeah. Kiara kept me up for almost the whole night." I said to persuade him into thinking I was just tired.

"Well, okay…" he said going back to his towels.

"Hey towel boy!" someone called.

"Yep." Cody said, giving the person a towel. For some reason, I enjoyed watching Cody work. It calmed me.

"Sorry about that." he said and we continued to a new conversation.

Cody's point of view (the next day)

Work, work, work. It was busy today. There were no new passengers so why was it busier than usual? It was like my job was…. I don't know, haunting me. I saw Zack.

"Hi." I said to him as he passed.

"Hey. You know Annabelle and I were going to hang out, right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well apparently, she's sick." he said and returned to the nonsense he was doing. Sick? Would it be a good idea to go and pay her a visit? Maybe not. If she was sick, she'd need her rest.

Hours past and it was eight. I was done for the day. I entered my cabin and Woody was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Cody, your computer beeped a minute ago." he said, lying down. I looked at my computer. Annabelle had messaged me when I was offline.

Anna: When you get online, message me.

"I wonder if something wrong…" I said to myself. The message wasn't sent too long ago. I got changed into something more comfortable and started typing.

Cody: Is something the matter, Anna?

A couple minutes past before she messaged back. I got worried in between the time she didn't reply.

Anna: Meet me out on the lido deck in five minutes.

I went to question why she wanted to meet me but she logged off right after that.

I walked down to the lido deck. Annabelle looking out into the distance, from what I could see. I hesitantly approached her.

"Is something wrong, Anna? I thought you were sick." I said, a little confused.

"I lied. I just couldn't go out today…" she said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why not?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I…. I…" she stuttered. I urged her to continue, worried. "I've got something on my mind and it's killing me." she said. That made sense to me. A big thought would strain her.

"Remember when you said I could tell you anything?" I asked her. She didn't react. "Well you can do the same for me." I told her. She hugged me right after.

"Cody, I don't want to!" she said. I was confused. What didn't she want to do? "I only came on this boat for a vacation which lasted for a month. So in six days, I'll be leaving to go back home for good." My heart cringed. "I didn't think it would be this hard but then I met you and Zack and…" I felt like crying as she spoke. She didn't want to go and I didn't want her to leave. "The truth is, I like you." my heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened. Annabelle shook her head. "No, I don't like you. I love you! It may be serious but it's true." her eyes started to tear. What was I going to do? I had a hunch.

Annabelle's (short) point of view.

"So he stole your first kiss?" Kiara asked me.

"Yeah. My lips are still tingling."

"It's pretty pathetic you just got your first kiss and your seventeen." she laughed at me. I got a little annoyed at her.

"And to think," I started. She stopped laughing and looked at me, curious.

_I had finally started to cry…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is short. I didn't want to make it that long and besides, I'm betting chapter seven is going to be bigger… So yeah. Annabelle only has three days on the boat left! This chapter is very, **very**, **very** short! DX Well nothing really special in this chapter. I just wanted to get some stuff out and done with… This chapter's just like… Talking and what ever.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter six

Cody's point of view.

"So you two are officially dating?" Zack asked me. I nodded, happily.

"Yeah. It's pretty sad she's leaving in three days though." I said, a little sad. Zack started to laugh.

"First you leave your girlfriend, then you get two more and they leave you." he chuckled at his statement.

"Oh shut up." I said, annoyed, even thought it was true.

"Hi guys." Annabelle said, walking up to us. She took my hand, making me blush a little. "What's up?" she asked.

"Cody and his depressing girlfriend stories." Zack said, still laughing. Annabelle sighed at him.

"I see but is it really that much fun to laugh at Cody?" she asked. I smiled because of her sticking up for me. Zack paused.

"Yeah." he joked. I rolled my eyes. "So are you two going to have a long distance relationship?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Annabelle doesn't really believe in long distance relationships…" I replied.

"It's not that I don't believe in them it's just you'll be travelling all around the world and I'll be stuck in one country." she said. "We could be across the world for years."

"She does have a point." Zack agreed with her. "So what are you going to do?" he asked. We both shrugged. An awkward silence started that moment. It was interrupted by someone requesting a towel.

"I should get back to work." I told them. "I'll see you, Annabelle. Zack." I said before leaving. I heard Zack say something but didn't bother to go back and ask what he said.

Zack's point of view (two hours later)

So Annabelle was leaving in less than a week, huh? It would be depressed Cody all over again. I wondered if Cody still had feelings for Bailey though. Ah, I was too lazy to ask. "Hey, Annabelle, you said you had two siblings, right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, an older brother named Brandon and a younger sister named Sarah." she replied. "How come?"

"Where's your sister?" I continued with my questions.

"She's living with my aunt."

"So when you go home, your sister will live with you again?"

"Yeah…" she said, confused. I had an idea.

"Then ask you aunt to look after Sarah for the rest of the years in high school." I said. Annabelle looked at me.

"My aunt barley agreed to look after her during my vacation. And my brother is almost never home." she told me.

"Well maybe if you talked to her…" Annabelle cut me off.

"She hates children. End of story." she said. Well so much for my plan. But could there be just a slight chance if she just talked with her aunt. Maybe Annabelle would listen if Cody was the one telling her this… I'd mention it to him later. "Well I got to go, Zack. Tell Cody I'll see him later." she said.

"Okay, see you, Annabelle." I gave her a farewell.

After Cody finished his work for the day, Cody and I went to the fiesta deck. We were there for two hours and the whole time, Cody wouldn't stop talking about Annabelle. This dude was obsessed.

"So I had an idea on how to get Anna to stay on the ship." I told him.

"Really? How?" he anxiously asked.

"Tell Annabelle to talk with her aunt. The only reason she's leaving is because her aunt is taking care of Annabelle's little sister." I said. "She won't listen to me but because she's your girlfriend, she'd probably listen to you."

"Maybe…" he said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Annabelle said, rushing onto the deck.

"Hey Anna." Cody said as he pulled her into a hug. Gross. But then something unexpected happened.

"Cody?" someone called behind us. I looked in that direction and found…

"Bailey?"


	7. Chapter 7

Well this chapter is short too. I don't know where to bring this story because my friend, who was actually paying me to work on this(XD), moved. I haven't heard from her so I don't know where to bring the story. I just decided that I would post this chapter, make another random one, and call it finished. Yeah, sorry everyone.

* * *

Love at Sea

Chapter seven

Bailey's point of view

Okay so the crisis was averted at home and I was able to get back on the boat early so I was pretty happy. Well I was until I saw my boyfriend hugging another woman.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I yelled at him. He let go of this girl who turned out to be an old friend of mine, Annabelle. "Annabelle, how could you? You knew Cody was my boyfriend." I stated. I was almost crying it seemed. Maybe I was overreacting but still.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" he asked. Oh so Cody was going to hide his new 'relationship' with my friend?

"I got to come back early but seriously, why are you hugging Annabelle?" I was getting so angry.

"Well… Uh…" he stuttered. My fist was clenched.

"Ooh… Awkward…" Zack said. "Cody likes Annabelle now. But from his stuttering, he probably still has feelings for you." he said. My eyes widened.

"Why? How? Cody, I can't believe you." I said. Cody looked very worried, Annabelle the same and Zack… Well he looked like he always did. Dazed and… Well yeah.

"Bailey, it's not Cody's fault. I was the one who liked him first." Annabelle said. I was furious right now.

"Who cares? Cody, we're dating." I yelled at him. Zack chuckled.

"Not anymore." he said, amused. What was this to him, a day at the movies? "Bailey, you know that people drift apart when they're away from each other and…" Cody didn't know what to say, it seemed. I slapped him.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled before storming off. I went to my old cabin where I bunked with London. I opened the door. London was putting on makeup until she noticed me.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" she asked. I folded my arms.

"Apparently finding out my boyfriend was cheating on me." I said, still ticked. London looked as if she never knew about it.

"Gasp, did you yell at him?" she said, seeming amused.

Cody's point of view.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Bailey yelled at me. I instantly let go of Annabelle. "Annabelle, how could you? You knew Cody was my boyfriend." Bailey was almost crying.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got to come back early but seriously, why are you hugging Annabelle?" she seemed very angry

"Well… Uh…" I stuttered. What was I going to do?

"Ooh… Awkward…" Zack said. "Cody likes Annabelle now. But from his stuttering, he probably still has feelings for you."

"Why? How? Cody, I can't believe you." she said. I looked worried, Annabelle the same.

"Bailey, it's not Cody's fault. I was the one who liked him first." Annabelle said. I looked concerned at her. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I knew about Bailey and I guess I knew she would be hurt but…

"Who cares? Cody, we're dating." She went back to yelling at me. Zack chuckled.

"Not anymore." he said, amused. What was this to him, a day at the movies? This wasn't a new comedy hit. "Bailey, you know that people drift apart when they're away from each other and…" I didn't really know what to say. Bailey slapped me. My cheek stung.

"You're such a jerk!" she shrieked before storming off.

"That was dramatic." Zack said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Choose…" Annabelle said. I was confused with her one word. "You'll have to choose between Bailey and me but I would choose Bailey." she said. What? Why would she say that? Would this have anything to do with Annabelle leaving?

"But what if I don't want to choose Bailey?" I asked. Really, I didn't know if I wanted to choose Annabelle or Bailey.

"Well you choose Bailey and you break Annabelle's heart. Then you'll never see her again. Choose Annabelle and Bailey will slap you each time she sees you. And you'll never see Annabelle again, the same." Zack said, inserting a coin in an arcade game. Where did that game come from?

"I'm going to go apologize to Bailey." Annabelle said. "If I can find her." she left. I sighed. What was I going to do? Who was I going to choose? I really liked Annabelle but Bailey. I still had feelings for her too.

"Looks like they're going to give you a couple of days to think it over but… You should know by the time Annabelle leaves." Zack said before leaving, himself.

"God help me." I said to myself.

Again, if I chose Bailey, she'd be happy but Annabelle would probably be crushed. Scratch the probably. She would be crushed. Annabelle would be back living her life but not with me. Wait, with me? Where'd that come from?

Cody's point of view (Two hours later).

I knocked on the door to Annabelle's cabin. The door opened and Kiara pulled me inside.

"Now listen you loser. Annabelle won't get out of the bathroom. Usually I'm the one that locks her in there but she locked herself in there." she said, making me nervous. "Get her out of there!" she said, ramming me into the door of the bathroom. What just happened? I hesitantly, Kiara watching me, knocked on the bathroom door.

"I don't want to talk right now," Annabelle yelled from inside.

"It's me, Cody." I said. It was like talking to a… A bathroom door. She didn't reply. "Look, Annabelle, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I want you to tell me what to do." I told her. She still didn't open the door or make a sound. Well I heard some sobbing but no words. I gave up.

"Cody, she needs to get out of there. She'll starve herself. She's too stubborn to listen to me," Kiara said. I shook my head.

"Looks like she's too stubborn to listen to me too." I told her. I heard the door unlock.

"I am not stubborn!" Annabelle yelled. Kiara laughed.

"Yes you are, and you seem to be in denial about that." she joked but still looked very worried. I was worried too.

"Annabelle, please come out of there. We need to talk." I said, struggling to get the door open. "Hey, Kiara, pass me something like a bobby pin if you have one" I whispered to Kiara. She did as I told her and I used it to try and open the bathroom door.

"No." Annabelle said as I was still trying to break the lock. I heard a click, bingo! I opened the door, Annabelle sitting on the floor. She was crying as well, I felt bad.

"Finally." Kiara said with a sigh. "You have to teach me how to unlock doors, Cody." she told me. Did Annabelle do this often maybe?


End file.
